Strange Love
by WilliamTheGirl
Summary: They think I'm insane, they think my lover is strange, but I don't have to fucking tell them anything, anything. And I'm gonna write it all down, I'm gonna sing it on stage, but I don't have to fucking tell them anything. That's a beauty of a secret you know you're supposed to keep it. Sizzy AU. Oneshot. OOC.


**HELLO, MY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I need to update but I've had this idea for a oneshot forever, so here I am. This is (clearly) based on Halsey's "Strange Love". It's going to be super OOC, but I like it. Also thank you to CharlieHuberHerondale for being a beautiful person and letting me use her laptop, she's a wonderful bisexual, honestly. Anyway... enjoy, I guess.**

 **Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns the characters, I don't own the song used, and the cover photo used is by OnishinX from DeviantArt. That is all.**

 _Everybody wants to know_

 _If we fucked on the bathroom sink_

 _How your hands felt in my hair_

 _If we were high on amphetamines_

 _And everybody wants to hear_

 _How we chainsmoked until three_

 _And how you laughed when you said my name_

 _And how you gripped my hips so mean_

Simon and Isabelle shouldn't be a thing. They shouldn't work together. Everyone told them as much. But they did. They fit together like puzzle pieces. He knew her soul, she was sure of it.

She could think about how he felt against her body. How he moved against her with his hand tangled in her hair, the other against her hip hard enough to leave marks. She was sure she loved him, but how could two people so different be so… perfect?

Isabelle wasn't surprised Simon hadn't come. This wasn't Simon's zone, but it was Isabelle's. With the smoke and the leather and flashing lights and the pounding drums of the music. Her friends were here, though. This was where they felt at home.

"Isabelle was telling me that her little Simon isn't so reserved all the time." Clary laughed. She'd had a few drinks. Clary started spewing words after a few drinks.

Magnus smirked. "I wouldn't have thought he had it in him. With the nerdy little glasses and the blushing at all the innuendos we make." Jace and Alec laughed

"Were you high? Is that why he wasn't so meek? Did you get your little geek high?" Jace pestered her.

"Dammit, Jace, we weren't high."

"It's not like it's hard to believe. Even if the boy's shy, he'd do anything for you. He doesn't smoke, but he stayed up all night smoking with you just because you couldn't sleep on Max's birthday. If you want it like that it's not like he's gonna turn you down." Jace said. She rolled her eyes and walked away from the bar. She didn't need to listen to this.

 _We wrote a story in the fog on the windows that night_

 _But the ending is the same every damn time, no, no, no_

 _We wrote a story in the fog on the windows that night_

 _But the ending is the same every damn time_

 _They think I'm insane, they think my lover is strange_

 _But I don't have to fucking tell them anything, anything_

 _And I'm gonna write it all down, and I'm gonna sing it on stage_

 _But I don't have to fucking tell you anything, anything_

 _That's the beauty of a secret_

 _You know you're supposed to keep it_

 _That's the beauty of a secret_

 _That's the beauty of a secret_

 _You know you're supposed to keep it_

 _But I don't have to fucking tell you anything_

Isabelle leaned up against the wall as she took a drag from her cigarette. The rings on her fingers felt heavy. She slipped them off and put them in the pocket of her jacket. She was kind of pissed about how they always mocked her and Simon. It's not like they were all completely functional couples. She blew out a smoke ring. The neon signs from the bar lit up everything around her, tinging everything with red and blue. She sighed. She didn't need to justify anything to them. She didn't need to tell them anything, they didn't have a right to it. What she did was her choice. Who she was with was her choice. Simon could be her secret. He would be her secret. Anyone else could screw off.

 _Everybody's waiting up to hear if I dare speak your name_

 _Put it deep beneath the track, like the hole you left in me_

 _And everybody wants to know 'bout how it felt to hear you scream_

 _They know you walk like you're a god, they can't believe I made you weak_

Simon was still in awe of the fact that Isabelle wanted him. Why would someone who was so sure of themselves want Simon? Who cared? She was with him and he loved her and he knew all of her, from her curves to her wants and that was all that mattered.

"Isabelle won't be joining us tonight, honey?" Simon's mother asked. Simon rolled his eyes. He knew his mother was uncomfortable around Izzy. Elaine was a very timid woman. And Isabelle was well… not. Rebecca turned to him. "Where is she?"

"She's out." Simon replied shortly.

"If she's out every night at that stupid club place when does she find time for you?" His sister asked.

"She's not out every night." Simon muttered. He knew they were skeptical of her. He knew that they were still amazed she was with someone like him. That she loved someone like him. But they didn't matter. Isabelle might have been confident and beautiful and awe-inspiring, but she loved the geeky boy. The one who no one thought would last more than a week with her. He'd lasted longer than any of her other boyfriends actually.

His friends were always asking about her. Asking what it was like when she didn't have her facade on. His mother and sister though, they were usually wary to bring her up. To even let him say her name. When he would talk about her they would stiffen and change the subject.

He didn't care, though, he knew what it was like when she was shattered and when she was whole and when she was dark and when she was light. That mattered. No one else.

 _We wrote a story in the fog on the windows that night_

 _But the ending is the same every damn time, no, no, no_

 _We wrote a story in the fog on the windows that night_

 _But the ending is the same every damn time_

 _They think I'm insane, they think my lover is strange_

 _But I don't have to fucking tell them anything, anything_

 _And I'm gonna write it all down, and I'm gonna sing it on stage_

 _But I don't have to fucking tell you anything, anything_

 _That's the beauty of a secret_

 _You know you're supposed to keep it_

 _That's the beauty of a secret_

 _That's the beauty of a secret_

 _You know you're supposed to keep it_

 _But I don't have to fucking tell you anything_

Who gave a shit about what everyone else thought. Elaine and Rebecca could talk about Isabelle behind her back. They could think she was the worst person in the world for Simon. There was no reason he had to explain his actions to them. He was happy with Isabelle. That was what mattered. Not what others thought. Isabelle could be his. Others didn't need to know what they did. That was theirs. It would stay theirs.

 _These days I can't seem to get along with anyone_

 _Get by with anyone_

 _These days I can't seem to make this right_

 _Well, is this fine? Will it be alright?_

Simon _picked up his phone. "Hello?"_

"I'm so angry." Isabelle murmured. He sighed. When she got like this it meant her friends had said something. Something she didn't like. "I don't know what to do, Si."

 _"_ _You're fine. Everything will be fine." And it would be, because they didn't have to fucking tell anyone about anything. They would be each others'. They would be each other's secret. And it would be worth it. They would always be worth it._

 ___ **So that happened. I don't hate it, but I'll probably come back sometime and rewrite and revise it. I just kind of shoved it out onto this. Thanks for reading! You should review, by the way. It makes me happy.**


End file.
